The present invention provides a stacking device for rigid magnetic discs to provide temporary storage for the discs during their manufacture.
Rigid discs are often used in modern computers to provide a media for the storage and retrieval of large volumes of data. Such discs typically include a rigid substrate such as aluminum supporting a magnetic surface capable of extremely fine magnetic resolution, so that large volumes of data can be stored on a single disc. Extraordinary quality control must be exercised in the production of the disc to insure that the magnetic surface is free from the imperfections which would distort the stored data.
Rigid magnetic discs are usually manufactured at the present time on assembly lines in which human operators move the discs from station to station. In the course of such movement, the discs must often be stored for a period of time. Such transitory storage is typically accomplished by stacking the discs on vertical cylinders which engage the apertures in the discs. The operator places spacers between each disc to assure that the discs do not touch one another. This procedure, although widespread in the industry, is subject to human error which can render the disc unusable. In addition, such storing techniques are time consuming and inefficient and the use of spacers is not readily subject to incorporation in an automated assembly line.